The present invention relates generally to an arrangement for use with an internal combustion engine, and particularly to such an arrangement for controlling an air-fuel mixture ratio by means of electrostatic force.
Several systems or arrangements have been proposed to effectively reduce noxious components contained in exhaust gases from an internal combustion engine. Each of such systems or arrangements requires considerably large changes in a carburetor and/or combustion chambers, resulting in the fact that it is complicated in structure and therefore expensive.